En Otra Vida
by Fercissa
Summary: ...Mi vista se nubló, las lagrimas no cesaban, ahí perdí el control, no quise detenerme, ni cuando sonó mi móvil por sexta vez, ni cuando finalmente vi el poste frente a mi, ni cuando pude hacerlo....SxS.


hiii (: mi inspirαción fue lα rolα **In αnother life** - **The veronicαs** les recomiendo oirlα.

**Notα:**

En otrα vidα - Texto

_En otrα vidα_ - Flαsh Bαck/Pαlαbrαs clαve

**Aclαrαción:** Nαruto y compαñiα le pertenece α Mαsαshi Kishimoto. Lα cαnción αrribα mencionαdα tαmpoco es míα si no del interprete especificαdo. Joder! αpαrte de lα ideα nαdα es mío αquí xD

* * *

» En otrα vidα «

⁮⁮⁮

-

-

Algo liquido recorre mi mejilla, alzo mi mano decidiendo parar su paso, me hace cosquillas. Debería ser una lagrima… pero no lo es. Extrañada ante la curiosa sensación elevo mi vista, haciendo que mi cabeza se inclinase hacia tras, más liquido cae sobre mí. Gotas, lluvia. Me hace sentir bien, cierro mis ojos encontrando paz. Siento sobre mí gotas dulces, gotas amargas, gotas incesantes que no dan tregua a detenerse.

El pánico comienza a mostrarse, escucho los pasos de las personas a mi alrededor, corren, huyen del sabor que las gotas les muestra, se esconden de la lluvia.

_- ¿acaso no les gusta sentirla? -_

A mi me encanta, por eso sigo aquí, postrada, disfruto saber que mis lagrimas se confunden entre las del cielo. Yo sólo sonrió.

Abro mis ojos y dirijo mi mirar hacía mi izquierda, es ahí donde noto mi posición; me encuentro en medio de la calle y siento que por algún motivo eso no me importa en lo absoluto. ¿La razón?, Tú.

El caos se ha esparcido, Veo mucha gente alrededor volteo a ver que pasa, pensé que buscaban huir de la lluvia, entonces… ¿Qué hacen ahí?.

Comienzo a desesperarme, pero no tengo deseos de saciar mi curiosidad empujando gente para abrirme paso.

De pronto, sale alguien de entre la multitud con algo en sus manos, parece ser un teléfono móvil. Marca un número, su rostro denota preocupación

_-__¿Por qué?-_

Me preocupa, así que disimuladamente me acerco queriendo oír – "ambulancia, rápido, por favor" – es lo único que distingo. Algo desde el centro del tumulto me distrae.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – grita alguien desesperadamente, al parecer se trata de un hombre.

- Oh esperen… mi nombre es sakura – pienso mientras me acerco más y entonces lo vuelvo a escuchar.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – exclaman otra vez. Definitivamente me llaman a mí, pero¿Quién?. La respuesta llego después. Lo que me hizo sonreír.

_- Me haz encontrado…Sasuke-kun_ – susurro algo confusa por mis palabras.

Los espectadores se abren espacio dejándome ver un poco de lo que sucedía, así que me escabullo para ver mejor, al parecer alguien tuvo un accidente. Durante mi revisión logro divisar que hay un gran poste ligeramente doblado a causa del impacto del automóvil que esta enfrente supongo yo.

- Oh dios que feo – expresó de manera angustiada pero no recibo ni siquiera una mirada que apoye mis palabras, eso me molesta.

Logro ignorar ese hecho y agilizó mi mirada hacía el accidente; hay un hombre metiéndose a medio cuerpo en la entrada del conductor, se encuentra de espaldas, parece que desea sacar a la persona o personas accidentadas la verdad no lo sé. Pero lo esta logrando.

Todo indica que vino a muy alta velocidad desde esa calle

- ¿Qué clase de loco desquiciado haría algo así? – pienso mientras señalo mentalmente la calle norte. Pero me arrepiento al recordar las palabras de mi madre "No es correcto juzgar a las personas" entonces vuelvo a sonreír esta ves de medio lado.

El hombre sale del auto con un bulto en sus brazos. – menos mal – opino. Entonces me acerco junto a los mirones a mi lado y sin saber por que siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – escucho de nuevo. Esta vez mas desgarrante que la anterior, no entiendo por que grita así

- ¿Acaso esta ciego o que¡Aquí estoy! – grito ahora yo pero nadie me oye, comienzo a sentirme confundida.

Una larga cabellera rosada se alisa en el pavimento, sangre, veo sangre correr por los mini canales de agua que se mueven en la parte baja de la acera.

- Cabellera rosada¡ja! Que original – digo para mí, alzando mi mano hacia mi cabello, ese siempre ha sido mi distintivo, mi cabello, mi amiga Ino alias "la cerda" llego a llamarme "pelo-chicle" quien diría que alguien me copiaría eso.

Pero algo no anda bien. Recorro mi cabello desde el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas y diviso mi mano. Más sangre. – Por Kami-sama ¿Qué me ha pasado? – comienzo a sentirme mal, mi cabeza da vueltas y entonces lo recuerdo.

**-**

**-**

_Fui a tu oficina, deseaba sorprenderte y raptarte para llevarte a comer y darte una tarde inolvidable, como dueño de tu empresa darte la tarde libre no sería difícil. Sabes… tu trabajo absorbe mucho tiempo mi amado Sasuke-kun._

_Sigilosamente abro la puerta y te veo. No estas solo. Te encuentras recostado sobre tu escritorio con una mujer sobre ti, besándote, acariciándote… es tu secretaria._

_Mis ojos lloran involuntariamente, son gotas como las de este momento,_

_Lágrimas amargas._

_No quiero ver más, ahogo un grito de frustración con mi mano, no quiero que me veas, no así, no ahora. Pero es inútil, ya notaste mi presencia._

_- ¡Sakura! – ese nombre vuelve a salir de tu boca pero yo sigo recordando._

_Doy la vuelta dispuesta a correr y lo hago. Contigo tras de mi. Gritas que espere, que ella te beso, que fue un error. No quiero oírte, no quiero verte a los ojos._

_Monto mi automóvil y pienso que tal vez mañana podremos despertar de nuevo, cada uno en el lado que le corresponde de la cama tratando de fingir que solo fue un mal sueño, por que bien sé que al verte a los ojos, yo cedería, me perdería en esos grandes orbes negros rebajando mi orgullo y mi dignidad._

_De nuevo_

_Doy marcha alejándome de ti, pero me sigues en tu carro, detrás de mí cuando lo único que deseo es alejarme de ti, de todo, de todos, debía pensar pero tu no me dejaste. Fue entonces que pisé el acelerador a fondo, solo quería dejarte atrás, pero no lo permitiste y seguiste siguiéndome._

_Mi vista se nubló, las lagrimas no cesaban, ahí perdí el control, no quise detenerme, ni cuando sonó mi móvil por sexta vez, ni cuando finalmente divisé el poste frente a mi, ni cuando pude hacerlo._

**-**

**-**

Y ahí estoy. Bueno… sólo parcialmente, logro ver mi cuerpo.

- ¡Dios! Cuantas heridas – sin querer vuelvo a sonreír, no sonrío de tristeza, no de felicidad ni mucho menos de lastima o enojo, es simplemente una sonrisa, sin fundamento.

Y ahí estas tú, acariciando mi rostro, tomando mi mano, pidiendo que abra los ojos – menos mal que la lluvia limpia tanta sangre de mi – musito cínicamente mientras te observo, tus movimientos, tus intentos por saberme viva, pensando en la escena de tu oficina no logro entenderte pero me hinco a un lado para escucharte.

Dices cosas así como que no te deje.

_¿ a donde iría si no es a tu lado ?_

Que todo saldrá bien

_Pero… yo me siento bien, como nunca._

Que me quieres como a nada en el mundo

_¿ se lo has comentado a tu secretaria Sasuke-kun?_

Entonces me fijo en tus ojos, esos inexpresivos ojos negros ahora me dicen más que nunca. Lloras, lo puedo sentir, a pesar de la lluvia la cual comienza a molestarme, desacomoda mis mechones rosados – no me deja verte amor – te digo pero como esperaba, no me oyes. Me abrazas, sigues exclamando que no me vaya.

– Sigo aquí… a tu lado hasta en las malas como lo juré… como l_o juramos_ -

Y ahora, en voz casi inaudible me pides perdón.

_- ¿Qué debo perdonarte?__-_

Te sigo viendo, y como si de verdad me escucharas respondes disculpándote por lo que me has hecho, por los engaños, los aniversarios a los que faltaste, por las marcas de amor dejados después de cada noche juntos, pides perdón hasta por haber roto de un jalón mi vestido blanco con flores rosas y verdes en una de esas noches.

Me gustaría que me oyeses, mis disculpas, yo… te perdono, sí, pero ¿y después que?, ya es tarde para eso, las personas se alejan dejando unos pocos nada más. Maldices la lentitud de la ambulancia, lo cual me causa gracia.

Sabes… deseo tanto abrazarte, deseo un beso de tus labios, no un beso dado con lujuria y deseo como los últimos si no uno real, de amor… como los primeros. - ¿De cuanto más debo perderme? – me cuestionó.

Llega la ambulancia, los médicos bajan rápido con equipo en sus manos, entonces me paro y retrocedo igual que tú.

- Ya no hay nada que hacer – te dicen, eso mismo pienso yo pero siempre fuiste tan terco como ahora y te aferras ante la más mínima esperanza de que yo regrese, pero no se puede ya. Los paramédicos colocan mi maltratado cuerpo en una camilla y lo encierran con una lona gris pero tu intercedes… pides que dejen visible el rostro, ellos de forma dudosa acceden, te acercas a mí y me besas o por lo menos a lo que solía ser yo. – le teme a la oscuridad – les aclaras como si fuera a despertar.

En cualquier pensamiento que hubiese cruzado mi mente en el pasado sobre esta situación llegue a opinar que me encontraría llorando, pero, por alguna razón no es de esa forma.

Doy la vuelta… me dispongo a ir a otro lugar ya no te quiero ver sufrir no después de estos 5 años juntos "como marido y mujer" según palabras del sacerdote que nos unió. Y entonces te escucho.

- Feliz aniversario Sakura…Te amo – le susurras al cuerpo inerte antes de que se lo lleven.

- Oh es verdad… hoy ya son 6 años… ¿Crees en las casualidades Sasuke-kun? – digo girando el rostro, viendo por última ves tu expresión, pero caigo en cuenta…Morí.

- Tal vez en otra vida me logres escuchar…Te amo -.

-

* * *

»F.I.N.

**FαnFic Editαdo el: 31/05/08**

¿Qué tal?

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
